


Hurts Like Heaven

by Treo_dishks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Sterek Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Stiles and Derek started dating each other. Derek begins to care a lot more for Stiles. When Stiles comes back from college to spend a weekend with Derek, he decides to do something exciting. He decides to lead Derek into a chase.</p><p>I suck at summaries, sorry!</p><p>(I made tiny little corrections)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is my first fic in the Sterek fandom. I have not watched a lot of Teen Wolf, so I have not involved any one else here. I just don't want to be extremely inaccurate. 
> 
> Let's just assume that Stiles and Derek are dating each other, all the pack members are alive and healthy and attending college. This happens when Stiles is 18.
> 
> The title is taken from Coldplay's "Hurts Like Heaven". I don't know why, but the first time I listened to this song, all I could think about was Derek chasing Stiles through the forest, so I wrote it! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> All characters belong to Jeff Davis!

A cold draft of wind made its way into the second floor of the old house. It blew past the curtains and gently stroked the naked bodies of the two men who lay on the bed, a thin quilt barely covering them.

One of them was the last living remnant of family that owned the house, Derek Hale. The other one was the only child of the town’s Sheriff, Stiles Stilinski. 

Both of them lay, tangled on the sheets. Derek was on his back, his right arm wound tightly around his mate. His beautiful mate who was sleeping with his head on Derek’s chest.  
Stiles had one arm thrown around Derek’s broad chest. His leg was over Derek’s hip and he was pressed up snugly against his alpha’s side. 

Everything was quiet and peaceful.

-Stiles-

It was an hour or so before sunrise, and Stiles awoke with a smile. He fluttered his eyes open and reveled in the sight of his mate. He tilted his head up and gazed at Derek’s face. He was really adorable. Even though he was aggressive and all Alpha on the other wolves, Stiles knew better.  
Derek was just one big puppy who loved cuddling. Yep, a puppy. A puppy Stiles was desperately in love with.

Stiles loved these moments. It had been just over a month since they both hooked up. It made sense because Stiles got turned two months ago when he was taken by an enemy pack from New York.

The Alpha of the pack had some issues with Derek and she had come to town to resolve it. And her method of resolving problems was to kill Derek and his entire pack. 

It had been Stiles’ fault, really. He had been too careless, roaming in the woods alone when Derek had warned him not to, and before he knew it, he was kidnapped by a bunch of testy werewolves with an alpha who was creepier than Peter. Well, not really more than Peter. The older Hale would always be first on Stiles’ Big Creepy Werewolves list. 

The Alpha of the pack had turned him and then had chained him up in her creepy basement. Stiles had woken up feeling disoriented, but he knew what he had turned into the moment he had opened his eyes.

He had struggled for a few days before Derek and the others had saved him. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the way Derek had howled when he had seen Stiles chained up in the basement. Stiles was sure that he had looked haggard and dirty. His shirt was ripped to shreds and his hair was mussed. And, added to this was the fact that he had now been turned into a werewolf, _a frustrated_ newly turned werewolf, and he was sure that he had looked like the perfect image of a crazy person.

Stiles had enough alpha wolfiness in him that when Derek helped him out of the chains, he had launched himself at Derek, red eyes, elongated teeth and all.

Derek had growled and snarled at him, demanding him to submit. After growling for a few minutes, Stiles’ wolf had submitted, recognizing Derek’s scent.

They both had made their way out and so had the others. The enemy pack was killed and the Hale pack had won. It was an accomplishment in and out of itself. 

Stiles had, surprisingly, taken to being a werewolf very nicely. He practiced with Derek most evenings and trained with the other betas. Stiles was excited by the enhanced skills that he had got and he would chase Derek and the other betas in his Alpha form. 

Scott had been pleased and not pleased. He was happy that his friend was a werewolf too and was now part of the pack. 

Not that Stiles wasn't already pack. No. This just made things better. It glued them all together. 

Scott was a bit sad that Stiles had been forced to turn into the thing that he hated the most. He felt bad that Stiles had to go through the shit that he had been through when he changed. 

But after seeing Stiles run around and practice, he had felt more at ease and happy with Stiles’ transformation.

The other betas were very happy with the new addition to their pack, well except Jackson. But Jackson was always known to be a huge douchebag, so Stiles wasn't surprised.

Stiles did tell his dad about werewolves. He had to. His dad had been strangely understanding and he was a bit relieved to have found an explanation for Stiles’ strange behaviour for the past two years.

Derek was different. 

Stiles had known from a long time that he desired Derek. The transformation made it more obvious to him. He had felt a strange pull towards Derek. His scent was extremely appealing to Stiles and his first heat had been a terrible experience for him.

He had locked himself up in his room and he was lucky that his dad had been out of town to visit some distant relative of theirs. 

He had spent his time imagining about Derek pinning him to the wall and fucking him right against it. He had wondered if Derek was the rough lover or the tender type who whispered sweet nothings as he fucked his lovers. Stiles’ brain went for the first option and God wasn’t he aroused!

He ended up jerking off in his bed and in his shower. 

He had yearned for his Alpha’s touch and the thought of Derek had drove him insane, but he had made it through the heat. 

He learned later that Derek had been on the edge of losing control himself. Derek had been in Stiles’ house and he could smell the pheromones coming off of Stiles. 

He had not wanted to come up and take advantage of Stiles when he had been in such a vulnerable state.

After the heat, Stiles had went to Deaton to ask about this pull towards Derek. That's when Deaton had told him about mates.

After that long discussion, he had hauled ass to Derek’s apartment. Derek had behaved like his usual self, being all broody and bitchy, but then Stiles had kissed him and Derek had reciprocated. 

It had been good after that. They both dated and made out like any other couple, except it was better than any other couple. Derek was all hands and pushing Stiles up against any hard surface. Derek had been careful not to let things go too far, but last night he had given in. 

Last night. Hmm, awesome times. 

Stiles grinned to himself. His body had no marks and Stiles had been a bit disappointed. Sure, his ass felt a little sore, but come on. Anyone’s ass would feel that way if they had to take Derek’s alpha werewolf cock, not to mention his knot.

The knotting had been a very pleasurable experience for Stiles. 

More than that, Stiles had felt the bond when Derek’s knot was in him. It had been a wonderful thing to feel it. He had felt warmth and love and affection. It had made his wolf really happy. 

He had felt a strange feeling surge in him when Derek was knotted to him and after contemplating for almost an hour, Stiles found that the only word to describe this strange, warm feeling was ‘complete’. 

Yeah, he had felt complete and so at home when his mate had been joined to him in such an intimate way. 

He continued looking at Derek in that fond way he always did. He knew what he felt for the older boy, but he was careful not to vocalise them. 

Stiles knew about Derek and his past. He knew that Derek wasn't exactly touchy-feely and he surely wasn't going to blubber all his feelings to Stiles. 

No, he was your usual grumpy, broody sourwolf. But Stiles knew how much Derek cared for his mate. It was quite obvious to anyone who noticed Derek more closely. 

Every time Stiles would run around in his wolf form or chase deer in the forest, Derek’s eyes would soften and glow, like he couldn't believe that Stiles was there and was his. 

Stiles smiled to himself. He saw those little changes in Derek’s expressions and he knew. He knew that one day Derek would tell him how he feels, but until then he would enjoy that sour face of his. And kiss him. And have sex with him. A lot!

He freed himself from Derek and got out of bed. He looked down at the bed and found Derek still slumbering. 

Well, Stiles must have tired the old man out. Heh, it was good that Derek couldn't read minds, otherwise he would have thrown a very manly, hissy fit for the ‘old man’ part. 

He looked around the old room and grinned victoriously when he found his pants. He tugged them on and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

Derek had done an awesome job in renovating the old Hale house. And as usual, his entire pack had helped him. They never stayed in the house for more than a week. 

The pack came by often, for meetings and watching movies and to simply hang out. All of them had joined the community college except Lydia. 

Lydia had left Beacon Hills to study in Dartmouth. She came by whenever she could, but most of the time she was absent. 

Stiles missed her and he was sure Jackson missed her too. Both of them had moved on, but Jackson was still soft towards her.

Stiles stood near the sink and looked out the window. It had been a long time since Derek and he had time for themselves. The pack was almost always there and it was hard for them to have a private moment. 

Now, nobody was here other than them. They had the entire house and the woods outside to themselves. 

An exciting idea came to Stiles’ mind. He grinned to himself and he made his way out the house. He made sure to rub himself against every random tree, leaving behind a trail. 

This was going to be fun.

 

-Derek Hale-

I was in my home. I could see the furniture laid out in the living room and I could see my family. My Mom and Dad sitting on the couch with Peter, talking and laughing. Laura was playing the piano with that soft expression on her face while little Cora watched Laura. 

Cora was the youngest and the most loved of our family. Peter's wife came from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and sat down next to him on the couch. 

Mom suddenly laughed out loud at something Peter said and it made my breath catch. Mom, with her soft black hair and her mischievous eyes. 

God I missed her. I missed the way she would tease me and the way she would kiss my forehead whenever I was down. I missed everything about her. I missed everyone else too. Dad, Cora, Peter’s wife and Laura. 

I missed Peter too. Back then he was just a jovial, fun loving uncle.

I knew I was dreaming. There was no way this was true, but I wanted to stay here for a while longer. I wanted to watch Mom tease, Laura laugh and to watch Cora clutch my legs and call me her 'wolfie'. 

But as usual, I was not allowed to stay for long. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was back to reality. I was back in the Hale house, in my bedroom. These kind of dreams, ones filled with the happy scenarios of my dead family, were the ones that pained me more than the actual fire. 

I mostly had horrible nightmares about that huge fire, that blazing inferno which had consumed my family and the house, and I often woke up breathless and sweaty.

This time I was neither sweating, nor was I out of breath. 

I felt numb.

I looked to the side and found the bed empty. The blanket was pooled around my waist. I took a deep breath and found my nostrils invaded by the sweet scent of Stiles.

Stiles. That annoying little brat that I couldn't get off my head.

I slowly sat up and looked around. I could pick up on Stiles’ scent all around the room.

Last night, I had finally given in. For the past one month or so, it had only been blowjobs and handjobs. I had not indulged him fully. He was eighteen and I knew that he was old enough, but I still made him wait. 

But not yesterday. 

Yesterday, I lost control and gave into it. I had let my wolf take control and had ended up taking Stiles. 

It was a very strange and pleasurable experience for me. I felt like I was a part of him and his entire being. It was very intimate.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the shower. Here again I could smell Stiles all over. 

His smell made my head heavy with want and made my heart beat fast. It scared me.

The last time I felt something like this, I ended up losing my entire family. I knew Stiles would not hurt me, for fear of me ripping out his throat with my teeth. I knew that Stiles did not have any ulterior motive and was actually in fact, supportive of the werewolves. 

He was part of my pack. He was my mate. 

My mate. My lover.

The wolf in me preened at that. It liked the fact that Stiles was ours. 

That he was our mate and belonged to only my wolf and myself and to no one else. 

A shiver ran through my body at that. 

I showered, brushed my teeth and made my way out. I pulled on some sweatpants and went down, all the while taking in Stiles’ intoxicating scent. It led me to the kitchen. 

I looked out the window and made coffee. While I stood waiting for the coffee I thought about Stiles more. 

He had always been a part of my pack, even when he was a human and his mouth would continuously yap about some nonsense. He was the smartest person I knew, after Lydia of course, and he cared a lot for the pack. 

He would always come up with brilliant ideas, to the point where I would find it impressive. Sometimes my ego got the better of me and I rejected his ideas. 

On such occasions his idea was backed by most of my pack, thus making my objections totally moot. I liked that he was so involved. I liked the fact that my pack accepted his ideas. 

I had always feared for his life when he ran with us werewolves. He couldn't heal like us and the thought always stayed in the back of my head. I always went out of my way to make sure the idiot was safe, but even the most cautious wolf slips it seems. 

Before I could go into darker thoughts, the coffee machine’s loud hiss brought me out of my reverie. 

I gulped down the black, bitter liquid and felt my body come to life. 

Black coffee was the best stimulant.

Unlike Stiles, who always put cream and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar and cinnamon. That concoction always gave off a very very saccharine smell that irritated my nose. 

How Stiles drank that every single day without getting a headache was beyond me.

After drinking coffee I went out to get a whiff of the morning. There were few minutes left for the sun to rise and I loved watching the sun rays flit through the forest.

I went out barefoot and felt a strong breeze hit me. Stiles’ honeyed scent struck my nose and my mouth watered. My feet moved of their own accord. 

The wolf in me jumped at the scent and it took control again. I sniffed the air more and found his scent drifting towards north. 

I was confused. Tentatively, I took a few steps to the north and came across a big tree. Stiles’ scent was extremely strong on the tree. Then I figured it out.

Stiles was leaving a trail. 

I grinned and followed his trail. My wolf was very excited. I could feel it lurking under the surface, trying to come out.

I continued walking and after a good five minutes, came upon a heap of clothes under a tree. They were Stiles’ pants. 

My heart thudded at the thought that Stiles was roaming the woods naked. My mind brought up an image of Stiles naked and writhing on my bed. 

He was lean, but he had sinewy muscles and he had freckles dotting his back. And his eyes. God, his eyes were the richest golden I have ever seen. I had loved seeing his eyes shine when I had fucked him against the bed. 

And those luscious lips, I was a sucker for them. 

The first time I had kissed him it had taken all my willpower to not just make him kneel and fuck his mouth. His lips had turned cherry red after we had kissed. I loved that. I loved that I could make him turn all red and hot. 

I loved the way he was sprawled last night, begging me to take him, begging me to fuck him harder and deeper. And those bites, those little nips that he gave me against my neck, they made my mind go crazy.

I couldn't control my wolf any longer. I felt myself change, felt the bones shift and my hair grow. After a painful moment I was fully shifted. I did not even care that my pants were destroyed.

I landed on all fours. The forest looked very wide and bright from the eyes of my wolf. 

I let my claws elongate and dig into the fresh earth of the forest. I felt the mud crumble and collapse between my claws. I could smell the freshness of the morning around me, in the leaves, in the ground and in the very air around me.

My senses were always heightened when I was fully shifted. 

Another blast of breeze hit my face and this time Stiles’ scent was faint, and I lifted my nose up and tried sniffing the air better. 

_There._

__His scent wafted from a tree about ten steps to the right. I moved to the spot and sniffed the place._ _

__I looked at the ground and found Stiles’ footprints. I barked out happily and began running. My nose and Stiles’ scent guided me through the forest until I reached a clearing._ _

__The trees thinned out and there was stream that flowed through. The water wasn't very high and it only came till the knees._ _

__I stopped at the clearing and took in the sight in front of me._ _

__My mate was standing in the middle of the stream. He had his back to me. I could see the freckles on his back like little stars in a constellation._ _

__At this moment, the sun rose. Sharp yellow and orange rays of light shot through and hit the surface of the water. The light reflected off the stream and it looked like the stream was glittering._ _

__Stiles bent down and cupped the glittering stream water between his palms and splattered it on his face and back. He took more water in his hand and poured them over his hands and legs. Then he bent a little and rubbed between his thighs, at the place where my come had dried from last night._ _

__I could still smell myself on him and that made my wolf growl._ _

__He was mine. Stiles belonged to me and he smelled like me._ _

__A wave of possessiveness filled me. He was mine and nobody else’s._ _

__I would skin the vermin that tried to touch my mate and I would rip their throats out. I growled a little louder this time, and Stiles turned his head._ _

__He chuckled and turned around. There was a smile on his face and droplets of water skittering down his body. He stood in the sunlight, looking every bit the alpha werewolf he was. His eyes glowed a deep golden color and his skin shone._ _

__He was beautiful._ _

__And that scared me. A whine left me._ _

__He overwhelmed me so much, that sometimes I would lose myself in him. I would forget that I was an alpha and that I had a pack and that I had responsibilities. He made me feel calm and peaceful. He made me happy._ _

__Sure, his mouth would run a mile and his mind was always buzzing with thoughts and energy, but he was also serene and wise. He would give excellent ideas and advice. He would train with the betas and play with them. He would cook for us and argue when we watched movies. He was perfect and imperfect._ _

__I felt a shiver go through my spine at the emotions I felt and that was strange. I never felt much, but Stiles changed that._ _

__He could sense whatever I felt and his eyes glowed red for a second before shifting back to a light amber. He smirked and winked at me._ _

__Then he turned around and ran into the woods on the other side of the stream._ _

__I felt him shift to his wolf form a minute later. I heard his bark and my wolf jumped to movement again._ _

__I pressed my paws into the ground and shot forward. I splashed through the steam and felt water run down my fur, but I did not focus on that._ _

__All I could focus was on Stiles._ _

__I focused on the way the light brown wolf in front of me zig-zagged through the trees. He was giving off a citrusy smell which meant that Stiles was being playful. He wanted the chase._ _

__I snarled playfully and dug my paws deeper into the ground and pushed forward._ _

__If he wanted a chase, he would get one._ _

__I heard his bark of laughter at my determined snarl. He picked up pace and almost flew through the forest. He was extremely graceful and not at all like his human self._ _

__As a human, Stiles was a klutz and he tripped over his own foot, but as a werewolf, Stiles was the fastest among us._ _

__His muscles stretched and clenched as he ran. It was difficult keeping up with him, but I had my pride too. I couldn't let go so easily._ _

__Instead of running behind him, I shifted to the left and changed paths._ _

__I jumped over fallen trunks and moved around big trees while Stiles ran a straight path. I was almost catching up to him._ _

__My attention drifted when I suddenly heard an extra heartbeat. I quickly turned my head back to my path and found a deer munching on some grass a few feet away. I roared at it and the creature gave a yelp of fear and sprinted away from my path._ _

__When I looked to my right, Stiles was nowhere. I slowed down and snapped my head around to locate where he was._ _

__I suddenly heard a racing heartbeat behind me and I turned around just in time to find a brown wolf lunge at me._ _

__I was unprepared and surprised and I crashed to the ground, rolling a few times with Stiles before I settled on my back. I snapped my teeth at Stiles and we both fought for dominance._ _

__I tried clawing at his face but he moved away. Then he placed both his paws on me and snapped at my neck. I growled at him and I was sure my eyes flashed red._ _

__Then Stiles did something unexpected._ _

__He leaned down and licked my muzzle. He lapped at my jaw and then he proceeded to lick my neck. He nipped at the juncture between my neck and my muzzle. My wolf purred at that._ _

__I pressed my muzzle against his and he purred too. This mellowed out my wolf and I felt myself shift back to my normal human self._ _

__Stiles stepped back when he saw me shift._ _

__Stiles still remained as a werewolf and he moved over me once I had completely turned human. I felt the forest ground dig into my back. It was an unpleasant feeling._ _

__I looked up at Stiles and chuckled. He had a goofy expression even as a werewolf._ _

__Stiles also shifted after some time. He settled on me, with his thighs on either side of my body. His hands were on my chest and he was straddling me._ _

__He had an amused expression on his face, but his eyes were bright and alive. He cupped my cheek and leaned down towards me. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and then rubbed his face against mine._ _

__I remained still while he did all that. It was new to me. I was not used to such delicate ministrations. If I had learned anything from my fucked up relationship with Kate, it was that love was rough and messy and short._ _

__There had been no such tender moments between Kate and I. There was only sex and lust. But with Stiles it was different. There were hot and intense scenarios, as well as moments of joy and tenderness._ _

__There were times when I awoke from my nightmares only to find Stiles next to me, whispering things like 'It’s just a nightmare. I’m here, Derek, I’m real. What happened in your nightmare was just a horrible dream, nothing else. I’m here, I’ve got you.’ And just those words made me feel a little better._ _

__His presence drove away the yawing stretch of loneliness and I craved it. I craved his presence and his care and his touch. It felt weird admitting that and I was surprised with myself._ _

__I was moving on. He would always tell me that even a sour wolf like me deserved happiness. That even a grumpy face like me deserved to laugh and joke and have good memories._ _

__And I believed him._ _

__I had allowed myself to enjoy a little more in his company. I would joke and hurl sarcastic comments at him and my pack. It would always make him smile and that always made my heart flutter._ _

__He must have felt my attention drift for he bit my ear and growled very low in my ear._ _

__“Where is your mind at, sourwolf?”_ _

__My entire body shivered. My heart skipped beats and I inhaled sharply._ _

__Stiles sat up suddenly and laughed._ _

__“Your heart’s beating like a little birdie’s wings, Derek! What's making your heart race, hmm?”_ _

__His voice was light and teasing and it made my lips curve upwards a little._ _

__“Is it due to the chase or is it the one hundred and forty seven pounds of hotness sitting on your body?”_ _

__This time Stiles had a grin on his face. I bucked my hips and Stiles let out a yelp and fell forward. He placed his palms on the ground on either side of my face and looked down at me._ _

__I placed my hands on his hips and gripped them._ _

__“I think it's a little bit of both. Mostly, it's the werewolf straddling me, who is in close proximity to some other parts of my body,” I said in an emotionless voice._ _

__Stiles chuckled at my words. He moved his entire length against my body. It sent sparks through my veins._ _

__“Stiles..”_ _

__I warned him. This was not the appropriate place. It was an appealing thought, though. To have Stiles on all fours moaning my name as I fucked him in the forest. In fact, it was a very good idea, but Stiles was still the Sheriff's son and if anything, the man was scary._ _

__I did not want him to shoot me with bullets laced with wolfsbane. And it wasn't safe either, even if werewolves did not catch diseases._ _

__“Yeah, yeah I know! No sex in the forest. Geez, Derek. My father's the Sheriff. I won't agree to forest sex even if both of us wanted to,” he said._ _

__“But I know another place where we can do,” he continued with a dirty smirk._ _

__I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was right. We were always safe at my place._ _

__Stiles leapt to his feet and flailed his hands around, shouting at me to get off the mud._ _

__I got to my feet and caught Stiles’ waist and pulled him to me. His arms wrapped around my neck and his head tilted, ready to meet my lips._ _

__I kissed him with fervor and elation. While I was not good with words I was good at actions. And I even believed that actions spoke louder than words._ _

__I poured all my emotions into that kiss._ _

__Our tongues tangled and I felt his tongue venture into mine. He bit my bottom lip and I growled lightly. The boy possessed no hints of patience._ _

__He leaned back and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in our scents. It warmed my entire being._ _

__So what if it scared me, it still felt good. Everything is always scary at first, but as you proceed the fear starts to wear off and you feel more confident. It was the same with Stiles._ _

__I opened my eyes and stared at my mate's face. His bright eyes were focused on me. His face was relaxed and he was actually silent._ _

__“Derek…”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“I-I love you,” he whispered and gave a tiny smile._ _

__My brain froze for a moment and my body became still. I had not expected this so soon from Stiles, but then it did not surprise me much. We both were very open with our emotions today. And we were actually alone._ _

__Stiles looked at me with a measured expression and it made me feel a little uncomfortable. He loved me and I was sure I was beginning to feel that way too. So I decided to go with the truth and I prayed that he understood, but before I could say one word Stiles spoke softly._ _

__“Hey, you don't have to say it back right now. I get that this must be difficult. I won't force you. You can tell me when the time’s right and I'm sure even if you don't say it out loud, your actions make up for your silence.”_ _

__I was stunned._ _

__I hadn't ever met anyone like Stiles before. Nobody had understood me like Stiles had and I was lucky that he chose me as his mate._ _

__I smiled widely and placed a soft kiss on his cheek._ _

__“I know you wouldn't force me to say things, but Stiles I'd like you to know something. I care for you a lot and you are important to me. I cannot begin to tell you how lost I'd be if I hadn't met you. You make my body go wild with want. You are smart and you are talkative as hell. On some days you're a little unbearable and I might be falling for you,” I said, all the while looking straight into his eyes._ _

__Stiles clutched my face and kissed me. It was passionate and dirty and everything that defined us. He let go of me and stepped backwards._ _

__“So I make your body go wild, eh?”_ _

__I followed his movements like he was my prey. I gave him a predatory grin._ _

__“Why don't you show me just how feral you are capable of becoming,” he purred and he turned around and sprinted off._ _

__I chuckled and shifted. He drove me crazy and confused me, but he also made me feel alive. I felt optimistic about our relationship for once. Hell, It was the first time I was optimistic about anything._ _

__I chased him through the forest, through the the stream and we both ended up back in my bedroom._ _

__I pushed him on my bed and climbed on top of him. He gave me a 'come hither’ look and I kissed him. I let my hands roam his lean body and heard him let out a moan._ _

__Needless to say, I showed him how wild I could be._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't screw up Derek's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
